Valentines Day Date
by Tokkalover
Summary: It is valentines day in the big city, and Toph and Katara have dates! Tokka and Kataang. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Up, down, up, down. Toph lay on the cool floor and threw a rock into the air, then caught it. Up, down, up down. She sighed and let it drop to the floor beside her. It was early morning, and already she was bored in this dull city. Just as Toph was about to yell for someone to wake up so she could talk to them, Katara came out of her room. Judging by her bouncy steps, Toph inferred that the waterbender was happy. "Happy valentines day Toph!" Katara said cheerily. Toph was surprised. It was Valentines Day? She hadn't been keeping track of the days since they arrived in Ba-sing-sei. "You too, Katara." Toph said to her as she stood up. "Good Morning Ladies!" Sokka exclaimed as he strode out of his Room. "Sokka!" Both Katara and Toph Gasped at the same time. Katara continued. "Your up awfully early!" Sokka looked offended. "Can't I rise early sometimes?" "Are you sick, snoozles?" Toph punched his arm and then plopped down in a chair. "What is _so_ important that you got up so early?" She felt his heart rate speed up and wondered what he was going to say. "Well….ummm… I was wondering, since it's Valentines Day and all, uh..Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Toph's useless eyes widened. She was caught off guard. She wanted to scream yes and jump into his arms, but instead she decided to mess with him. "Hmm… What's the word I'm looking for?" Sokka turned, expecting to hear a no, but instead he heard a "Sure." "Yes?" He exclaimed, whirling around. "You heard me, meathead." "Okay!" he said, sounding exited. "I'll meet you in front of the house at sunset." The warrior then sped into his room and slammed the door behind him. "Well, looks like I've got a date then." Toph said to a shocked Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang popped his head out of his room and whispered "Hey Toph! Come over here!" She walked over and said "Yeah, twinkletoes?" "Shhh! She'll hear you!" Aang shoved a piece of paper into Toph's hands and said so Quietly Toph could barely hear him, "Give this to Katara! And _don't _read it!" Toph pointed at her eyes. "Duh." Aang winced. "oh, sorry." Then he slammed the door in Toph's face. She turned around and threw the paper in Katara's general direction. " That's from twinkletoes!" she clarified. "Oh, okay." Katara said absentmindedly as she unfolded the parchment. Then she read out loud.

Dear Katara,

Happy Valentines Day! I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight.

Sincerely yours,

Aang

"Sounds like you've got a date too, sugarqueen." Toph said, sounding amused. Katara laughed and then, in a singsong voice called "Oh Aang!" A muffled Yes came from Aang's room. " When are we going?" The girls heard a Whoo-hoo! From the avatar's room and a thump, crash, and oops. He came barreling out and stared air-scootering around the room. "Well, Toph, Time to go shopping!" Katara grabbed Toph's arm and said a quick see ya to Aang before heading out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Maybe this one? No, too short. This one? No, too much blue. I want something with several colors." Katara sorted through the many dresses, looking for the perfect one. "Are you almost finished, sweetness? I'm bored, and it's not exactly like I can look for a dress my self! Toph complained. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Katara picked out a blue dress with silver stars on the sleeves. "Okay." She said, "Now time to find you one." Katara started looking through the other racks. After a good ten minutes, Katara said to Toph "Here's one!" She pulled out a light purple dress with silver sequins. "Is it pretty?" Toph asked. "Very. Now go try it on." She shoved the dress into Toph's arms. A few minutes later Toph came out of the dressing room wearing the dress and asked, "How does it look?" "Great!" Exclaimed Katara. "It's perfect!" "So, lets go then! I'm sick of this place." They paid and walked back to the house with their new dresses.

Katara stopped at the door. On it was a note that read

Dear Katara and Toph,

We went into town to shop.

Aang and Sokka

"Sokka shopping?" Katara said, " He hates shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's hurry! I'm _so_ hungry!" Sokka whined. The boys were in a small shop in the center of the city, looking for clothes.

"You're always hungry, Sokka!" Aang told him, and then continued. " So, you're taking Toph to dinner tonight?" " Yep!" Sokka replied "And you are taking Katara?" " Uh huh.

Hey, here's one! Look Sokka!" Aang held up a suit. " it looks nice, Aang." Sokka pulled out a dark blue suit. "What about this one?"

Aang laughed. "What is it with you and blue, Sokka?" He smiled and said, "I like blue."

When the two were done changing into the suits they showed each other. "You look great!" Sokka said to Aang .

"You look very fancy." Aang told Sokka. They changed back into their normal clothes and paid for the suits.

As they were walking back to the house Sokka said " I wonder what the girls are up to."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Do we _have_ to start getting ready now? We're not going for like, six hours!" Toph complained.

"First of all it's Two hours. And yes, we do need to start getting ready now."

Katara sat Toph down in a chair and Took off her hair band (What is it called?). Her hair was quite long, past her shoulders.

Katara inspected it for a few moments' then grabbed a brush and got to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

As the boys walked trough the door, they were greeting by screams of "OW! Not so hard! Are you trying to rip my head off?" It was Toph. Her and Katara were in the waterbender's room.

Sokka and Aang heard Katara yell, " Would you just sit still already?" Sokka laughed and took his bag of clothes to his room.

When he came out Aang was practicing his waterbending, freezing the water on the floor and then unfreezing it and bending it back into the bowl he was using.

"Nervous?" Sokka asked him. Aang looked up and said "yeah." "You'll be fine." _As long as you take care of my sister._

He thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay. Now makeup." Katara Grabbed several bottles and containers and started Dabbing away at Toph's face.

After about a half hour, she was done. "Well," Toph started "Is it good?" She waited for an answer, but none came.

"Katara?" "Oh, sorry" Katara walked over to Toph from where she had been rummaging in her bag.

"Guess what I have for you!" Toph shook her head. "Shoes!" Katara exclaimed. Toph stood up and backed away.

"Oh, no." "Yes!" Katara said as she advanced toward Toph. "You Can't Make me, Sugarqueen!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka and Aang waited in front of the house. They looked up when the doors opened and the girls stepped out.

Aang whispered "Wow." As he saw Katara. "Yeah." Sokka said, but he wasn't looking at Katara. He was looking at Toph.

The setting sun's rays sent beams of light to the sequins on her dress, making them shine and sparkle.

The girls came down the steps and Katara went to Aang, and Toph to Sokka. Toph smiled and said softly "Hey."

Sokka snapped out of his trance and said "Hi Toph. You look great!" She had her jet-black hair loose, ad Sokka couldn't stop looking at it.

"Well," He finally said, "We had better get going, then." Toph and Sokka caught a carriage and rode into the upper ring of the city.

On the way there, Toph said, "you know, your sister tried to make me wear shoes tonight." "No way." Sokka said.

"Yes way." "What did you do?" "I buried them." Toph said, laughing. The carriage stopped and Sokka got out and ran around to the other side to help Toph down.

They walked to a restaurant and sat down at a table.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The cabbage merchant looked lovingly at his cabbages, each fitted with a beautiful red bow for the holiday.

As the man turned around, he froze. Oh no! It was the avatar and the water tribe girl!

They seemed to be busy kissing, but he decided he'd better move. Surely some harm would befall his precious vegetables if _they_ were here! He grabbed the cart handles and sped away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"And so then I tried to get the _first_ fishhook out with another one. And that's how I got 2 fishhooks stuck in my thumb."

Sokka finished his story and waited for a reaction. Toph laughed. "Snoozles, you seriously are so Thick-headed sometimes.

" Yeah, well, I try." The two had finished their dinner and were now walking along the canal in the moonlight.

They came to a bridge and stopped halfway across it, listening to the sounds of the sleeping city. " Thanks, Sokka. For all of this."

"Your welcome, Toph." Then Toph got an idea. "Hey Sokka." " Yeah?" "Lean down. I want to tell you something."

She intended to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last minute Sokka turned his head and their lips met.

When they pulled away, they were both blushing. They were both glad they had come on this Valentine's Day date.

I'm done!!! Yay! Hoorah! Yah! Please review! 

**Tokkalover**


End file.
